


The Pumpkin Patch

by themadgirlinthebluebox



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: Autumn, Companion Piece, F/M, Fluff, Futurefic, Liam loves Halloween almost as much as he loves being a dad, New Parents, Post Season 04, The Royals deserves better, The coup failed, kiam, pumpkin patch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-29 11:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadgirlinthebluebox/pseuds/themadgirlinthebluebox
Summary: It's the second weekend of October and Liam's insisted on going to a pumpkin patch for days. Kathryn had honestly hoped he would let it go. But much to her chagrin, after two security sweeps and one 30-minute drive later, she's found herself in a field full of pumpkins with her husband and five-month-old daughter.Futurefic. AU. Companion piece to Carving Out Memories.





	The Pumpkin Patch

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and exists because I was bored and miss The Royals. I haven't written for Liam and Kathryn in a while so their voices may be a bit off. But how cute would this be? This is also a companion piece to Carving Out Memories and my other Kiam holiday fics. You should probably read Carving Out Memories for context. This takes place post-season 4 in a universe where the coup fails and Liam is kind of ousted from the Royal family.
> 
> Please read the author's note at the end to find out how to hopefully save the show.
> 
> This is also posted on FF.net.

Sometimes Kathryn worries if she's a good mother or not. She wonders if she's going to mess it up and some days she feels absolutely clueless.

But then she remembers that being with Liam for all this time has been great practice. He's pretty much an overgrown child.

"You're going to trip if you don't slow down!" She calls out as she watches where she steps. "Watch your feet."

Liam's laugh cuts through the chilly air and he looks like something out of _The Sound of Music_ as he turns around. His arms are splayed out and he's surrounded by an open field.

"You worry too much, I'm fine."

"It's not you that I'm worried about." She catches up to him and bends down. Her voice softens a bit. "I'm worried all about _you_. We can't have Daddy trip and fall when he's carrying you."

The baby strapped to Liam's chest just coos and reaches out to her mother. Even if Kathryn's not thrilled to be stomping through the mud, she has to admit that the small orange hat on her daughter's head is pretty damn cute. Liam lets out a disappointed sigh and adjusts the small jacket she's wearing.

"I guess you're right. I'll never convince her Halloween's her favorite holiday if I traumatize her."

It's the second weekend of October and Liam's insisted on going to a pumpkin patch for days. He's been talking about it since the weather started to cool down. He's gone on and on about how he never got to pick one out as a child. Kathryn had honestly hoped he would let it go. But much to her chagrin, after two security sweeps and one 30-minute drive later, she's found herself in a field full of pumpkins with her husband and five-month-old daughter.

"More like you'll never convince her because Christmas is going to be her favorite. We've discussed it, remember?"

Liam tuts at this. "I'll be introducing Mia to the wonder that's Halloween if you need us."

Kathryn trudges alongside him, carefully avoiding thick gnarls of vines and the occasional smashed pumpkin. The smell is strong and she's grateful the days of morning sickness are long gone. She still remembers how the smell of the jack-o-lantern Liam carved had made her sick. It was well worth it though because the baby talk that came from Amelia is one of her favorite things.

"See, she's excited." Liam looks over with a grin and then down at the baby. "Aren't you?"

"I think she's just being polite." She shoots back as she holds onto his shoulder for balance as they step over uneven ground. "You know, I don't appreciate you dragging me out here. I'm still on maternity leave."

"From ribbon cuttings and making speeches. And you dragged me to a Christmas tree field in below-freezing weather and then cried for ten minutes because you wanted a tree that was too tall for your old flat."

Kathryn swats him on the arm. "I was hormonal and you know it. Maybe it was because Amelia already knew Christmas was her favorite."

"Nonsense. She's excited to pick out a pumpkin. Aren't you, Mia?" Liam grins at the nickname and lets her hold one of his fingers in her small fist. "Way better than a silly tree."

They reach the middle of the patch and are surrounded by a sea of pumpkins. Various sizes, shapes, and shades of orange stand out against the grey sky. Their security protocol means it's just the three of them and Kathryn's grateful for the privacy. She appreciates the fact that she's the only one taking pictures, instead of eager press or nosey strangers. She snaps away on her phone as Liam inspects one pumpkin after the next.

"This one's lopsided. Don't you think?" He asks his daughter as he points. "And that one looks like it's been kicked."

Liam's crouched low so Mia can see and she blows bubbles and tries to grab hold of a stem.

"Hmm, I think you're right." Liam agrees with her gibberish with a serious nod. "Mia thinks we need a second opinion."

"Oh, does she? I thought you were the expert." She takes his hand as Liam gently pulls her along. "Or am I just better at picking things out?"

"You did choose her name. Although, I still think Liam could be a girl's name."

She laughs at the memory of him insisting that his name was fine for a little girl. "You also think Halloween is a better holiday. Clearly, you don't have the best judgment sometimes."

"That's because it is." He gives her the smile that makes his eyes crinkle. "I married you though, so I can make a good decision every so often."

"Yeah, that was a solid choice if I say so myself." They share a quick kiss but Kathryn doesn't miss a beat. "I still don't appreciate being dragged to the middle of nowhere."

"I don't think she minds."

From where she's secured to her father's chest, Amelia is still happily babbling and looking at the field that surrounds them.

"As long as she enjoys it, I guess I will too." Kathryn concedes as she brushes her thumb over the baby's cheek. "However, she'll enjoy picking a tree out a lot more."

Liam ignores this as he continues his search for the perfect pumpkin. He passes on several options, deeming them too wide, too short, too tall and too small. Kathryn humors him for a while but they've made two laps around the patch and her feet are beginning to hurt. And she knows Mia is going to need a nap sooner or later.

"What about this one?" She gestures hopefully to what looks like a perfectly good pumpkin. "It's a good size and shape."

"It's not bad." Liam scratches his chin and leans down to inspect it. "What do you think?"

Mia coos and grabs at the air with her tiny hands. Liam mulls over the baby's chatter as if it's important advice on something much more urgent than choosing a pumpkin.

"You don't think it's too orange?" He asks her after a moment. "Or too big?"

She watches her husband and daughter with a soft smile. Kathryn likes to think their child is the perfect combination of both of them. She looks like her mother but has her father's blue eyes. She's had Liam wrapped around her finger since the day she was born. He's been nothing but doting for the past five months and she can tell that they're already inseparable. It's not unusual to find Liam asleep in the nursery with the baby on his chest. They have 'conversations' like the one they're having right now several times a day and Liam always indulges the baby's excited mumbles.

"I don't think she understands the concept of orange or size, Li."

"You might be right. And I think she's getting tired." Liam points out before shifting back to his baby voice. "Do you want to go home and carve your first pumpkin?"

The cheerful baby talk and waving arms are too adorable for Kathryn to bare. Liam laughs and keeps a careful hold on her as he stands back up.

"Well, I think we found the one." Liam kisses the top of Mia's head. "Couldn't have done it without the help of my trusted assistant."

"If being a princess doesn't work out, she could always open a pumpkin patch."

The idea of this makes Liam's face brighten. "Just don't tell my mother. She has big plans for her only grandchild."

He insists on carrying the pumpkin. Claiming that normal families don't have security to do things for them. They rearrange themselves so Kathryn carries the baby on her chest and Liam hoists it up onto one shoulder. Amelia's quiet and her eyes have grown heavy.

"I just realized something." He remarks as they head out of the patch.

Kathryn's fingers find Liam's free hand as they walk. "What's that?"

"This was our first real family outing." He says with a smile. "Other than visiting our parents."

She has to think about it for a moment but realizes he's right. For the most part, they stay in their large home outside of the city. Other than the weekly visits to her dad's and the palace, they haven't gone anywhere together.

"You're right. That's cute, it's her first trip." She then rolls her eyes. "Even if it was to pick out a stupid pumpkin"

Liam huffs and moves to drape his arm over her shoulder. "You had fun."

"I did." She leans into him a bit. "And so did she. A nap is definitely in order though. What about you?"

His grin is wide. "Are you kidding? I got to pick out the best pumpkin and spend the day with my two favorite people."

He pays for the oversized pumpkin and hands his phone to their security detail. He takes a picture of the three of them before securing Liam's selection in the trunk. Now that his hands are free Liam reaches over to hold Kathryn's face. They share a kiss and she smiles at him.

"It has been pretty nice. I'm glad we did this."

"And once she takes a nap, we're going to carve this together."

"Again?"

"Yes, again." He teases as he straps the baby into her seat. "Me, you, and Mia. We have to carve out memories."

"You made that joke last year and it's still not funny." Kathryn scoffs as she climbs into the car. "You do realize she's a baby right?"

"I'm a dad now, I have to make stupid jokes. It's in the rules. And yeah, she's a baby but it doesn't mean she can't watch." Liam takes his seat and lets Mia grasp at his fingers. "She's going to like it. I just know it. We can take a picture just like last year."

The thought of this is sweet and it seems like they've left just in time because Amelia's asleep as soon as the car starts moving. "Once she's awake, we'll see how she feels."

"It's a family tradition and you love it." He brushes his hand over her knee. "Whether you want to admit it or not."

Between the fond grin that's spread across Liam's face and the way Amelia sleeps with her thumb in her mouth, Kathryn thinks she'd love anything involving the two of them. So she just smiles and places her hand over his.

"Yes, I do."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and miss The Royals, there's a campaign on Twitter to get the show saved by Hulu. It's been pitched to executives but every tweet helps. You can find out how by using #Savetheroyals and #Theroyalsonhulu.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
